O melhor ano da minha vida
by Lere-chan
Summary: [OneShot]Um ano. Você tem apenas um ano para mudar sua vida.


Yo minna!!!

Pois, cá estou eu com uma one-shot... pra variar, historinha do meu casal favorito: Shikamaru and Temari xD

Eu não esqueci da outra fic, eu juro que posto o final dela dia desses

Bom, espero que gostem.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O dia estava bonito. A luz do sol passava por entre as árvores, dando um aspecto bonito ao lugar. Temari olhava para o túmulo de sua mãe. A brisa tranquila secava uma única e tímida lágrima que rolava pela bochecha da moça. Realmente, dia de Finados não era uma época agradável. Aliás, esse ano não havia sido nada agradável para a loira. Sua mãe fazia um ano de morta, o trabalho estava deixando-a estressada, seus irmãos não paravam de brigar, e ela tinha terminado com ele... Shikamaru. Discutiram, e no ápice da sua volta, havia saído com um dos seus amigos de trabalho. Por conta disso, o Nara não falava com ela há 4 meses, e havia voltado com sua antiga namorada, Ino. E ela tinha a impressão de que nunca mais poderia tê-lo de volta.

Ficou mais um tempo no cemitério, olhando as outras sepulturas; as pessoas faziam suas orações aos seus mortos, traziam flores. Ela trouxe uma única rosa branca, sua mãe sempre gostara muito delas. Ajoelhou-se na grama, colocou-a no vasinho e logo se levantou.

- Até mais, oka-san.

Fez o percurso de volta para casa a passos lentos. Quando sua mãe falecera, ele estava com ela. Agora não tinha nada, nem ninguém; todos foram tirados dela, ou por acaso do destino, ou por culpa dela mesma.

Entrou no apartamento e jogou as chaves em cima da mesa, indo em direção ao banheiro. Tomou um demorado banho gelado, e mais uma vez se lembrou dele... ele odiava banhos frios. Secou-se e foi andando nua até seu quarto; pegou uma calcinha e um vestido leve, e se atirou na cama, afundando o rosto no travesseiro.

- O pior ano da minha vida.

Pegou no sono, e teve um sonho. De repente, sentiu-se acordada no seu sonho, tinha plena consciência de que estava acordada, à mercê de seu inconsciente. Então, tudo ficou claro, e uma pessoa apareceu na sua frente.

- Olá, Temari – a voz era forte, porém extremamente calma – essa é a sua hora.

Ela não entendeu nada, e as formas da pessoa se tornaram mais nítidas. Era um homem, muito bem vestido, com uma calça, uma blusa e um paletó, todos pretos. Os sapatos eram bem cuidados, lustrosos.

- Quem é você?

- O maior temor dos humanos. Eu sou a Morte, Temari. E esta é sua hora de vir comigo.

Temari num conteve um riso.

- Achei que você fosse uma caveira, vestida com uma capa e munida de uma foice.

- Eu realmente não sei quem inventou essa história...

A loira tinha que admitir: a Morte tinha senso de humor.

- Então, eu vou morrer, ahn? – um tom reticente e triste tomou conta da fala da garota, que neste momento olhava para baixo – droga... ainda tinha algumas coisas para fazer.

O homem se aproximou dela e tocou em seu ombro.

- Consigo sentir o remorso e o arrependimento em seu coração. Vou fazer um acordo com você.

Temari o olhou interrogativa.

- Vou lhe dar mais um ano. E neste ano, você deve resolver todas as suas pendências neste mundo, entendeu?

Os olhos da menina se arregalaram.

- É sério? Você vai mesmo fazer isso??

- Nesta mesma data do ano que vem eu voltarei. E não me olhe com essa cara de novo, ok?

A garota riu novamente.

- O-obrigada. – foi tudo que pôde dizer, antes de acordar.

Ela acordou de repente, atordoada pelo sonho. Será que foi real?? Será que ela realmente só teria mais um ano de vida?

De repente, um medo tomou conta de todo o seu ser. Começou a respirar ofegante.

- Eu não quero morrer. Eu não qu...

E então foi acometida por uma tranqüilidade súbita. Lembrou do sorriso da mãe, um sorriso calmo, quando estava no leito do hospital. Se ela só tinha mais um ano, este teria de ser a melhor época da sua vida.

- Tenho que fazer as coisas certas.

Pegou o telefone e discou o número já memorizado por seus dedos.

_- Alô. _

E então algo veio a cabeça de Temari ao ouvir aquela voz. Se ela conseguisse voltar, ela iria machucá-lo de novo, quando partisse. Ele não merecia sofrer tanto por uma pessoa só.

_- Ahn... tem alguém aí? Alô?!_

Mas ela só conseguiria "resolver suas pendências" na terra se estivesse com ele. ELE era sua maior pendência.

- Shikamaru...?

_- Temari? O que quer. Falei que não queria mais conversar com você. _

- É importante, preciso falar com você urgentemente.

_- E o que é, dessa vez? – _um tom cansado veio do outro lado da linha.

- Vamos nos encontrar, e eu te explico tudo. Por favor, Shikamaru.

_- ..._

- ...

_- Droga. Tudo bem. Naquele restaurante que a gente sempre ia? _

Um sorriso inundou a face da loira.

- Certo! Às 8, ok?

_- Tá..._

- Obrigada, Shikamaru. Até.

_- Tchau. _

Ao desligar, mais uma vez uma onda de sentimentos veio à sua cabeça. Desta vez, quem aparecia era a dúvida. A grande pergunta era: "O que ela falaria??"

- Claro! É só eu dizer: Shikamaru, eu vou morrer em um ano e quero que você faça a caridade de passá-lo comigo! Estúpida!

As horas passaram, e às 8 em ponto ela chegou ao lugar marcado. Ele já estava sentado em uma mesa perto da janela, na área dos fumantes.

- Você disse que ia largar. – apontando o cigarro na boca do rapaz.

- Nem sempre a gente faz o que quer...

- Boa noite, Shikamaru.

- Boa noite, Temari.

Ela se sentou. Estava nervosa, sentia as pernas bambearem por baixo da mesa. O garçom veio e fizeram os pedidos. Quando estavam sozinhos novamente, o rapaz começou.

- E então, o que quer?

- Como você está?

- Bem.

- Ainda com a Ino?

- Sim.

- Hum...

- Eu te conheço. Você não veio aqui pra saber se os meus relacionamentos estão bem. Fala Temari, o que está havendo?

Ela respirou fundo.

- Volta pra mim.

- O quê?

- Eu amo você.

- Temari... já falamos sobre isso.

- Eu sei. Eu sei que não devia estar fazendo isso. Mas... sabe quando você tem a sensação de que a vida é tão curta, que devemos lutar pelo o que queremos a qualquer custo?

- Olha – soltando a fumaça do cigarro e apagando-o no cinzeiro – eu sei que hoje não é um bom dia... a sua mãe...e tudo mais. Mas nós temos que continuar a viver.

- E eu quero viver com você!

- ...

- Eu te machuquei bastante, eu também estou ciente disso. Fui errada saindo com o Neji... mas eu quero me redimir disso! Eu quero que você me perdoe! Não é possível que tenha deixado de gostar de mim completamente.

- Eu amo você.

Essas palavras soaram como a melodia mais bonita que Temari já ouviu.

- Então! Por favor... volta pra mim. Eu faço qualquer coisa, aceito qualquer condição... mas fica comigo.

Nunca. NUNCA Shikamaru pensava em ver Temari desse jeito, totalmente desprovida do seu orgulho inquebrável. Ela nunca fora tão sincera com seus sentimentos como estava sendo agora. Isso não foi deixado de lado pelo rapaz.

Foram interrompidos pelo garçom, que trazia seus pedidos. O silêncio tomou conta da mesa por um tempo, Shikamaru olhava para seu prato, como se ali fosse encontrar a resposta para tudo que acabara de ouvir.

Enquanto isso, a garota não desgrudava os olhos dele. Sentia medo, medo da resposta que ele daria.

- Temari... eu não sei... não sei bem o que dizer.

Ela segurou uma de suas mãos.

- Diz "sim".

- ...

- ...

- ... sim...

O medo deu lugar à felicidade e ela levantou, pulando em cima dele e lhe dando um beijo.

- Obrigada Shikamaru, obrigada... – e o abraçou novamente – te prometo que vou fazer tudo certo dessa vez.

Saíram do restaurante e foram pra casa dela. Amaram-se. Amaram-se intensamente, como se aquela fosse a última vez que seus corpos se encontrariam.

E assim o tempo correu. Temari conseguiu "arrumar" toda sua vida: seu trabalho novamente ficara divertido, finalmente conseguiu que Gaara e Kankurou parassem de tentar matar um ao outro... e tinha _ele_ ao seu lado. Viveu intensamente seu ultimo ano de vida.

Os meses se passaram. E o dia 2 de novembro havia chegado. Temari levantou bem cedo e chamou Shikamaru, que dormia como uma criança ao seu lado.

- O que houve, Temari?

- Vamos ao parque.

- Quê?! A essa hora?! Vamos mais tarde.

- Shikamaru...

- ... droga... – se levantando – espero que haja um bom motivo para isso.

Ela apenas deu um sorriso triste.

Chegaram ao parque. Shikamaru se sentou na grama e temari deitou no seu colo. Um ventinho gelado passava, balançando as árvores e fazendo com que algumas folhas caíssem.

- Temari?

- Hum?

- Por que estamos aqui?

- Eu só queria olhar o sol nascer... – se aconchegando ainda mais nele.

Conforme o sol se levantava, ela ia sentindo um sono, que a fazia perder as forças. Quando o sol estava aparecendo completamente, ela adormecera.

Mais uma vez se viu naquele lugar de antes. Sabia que tudo havia acabado. Sentiu uma dor forte no peito ao saber que _ele_ não estava mais com ela. Mas era o trato, apenas mais um ano...

E então aquela figura surgiu na sua frente. Seu paletó alinhado, seus sapatos brilhosos... era a Morte.

- Olá, Temari.

- Olá. Acabou, né?

- Sim.

- ...

- Sabe quem morreu hoje, Temari?

Ela o olhou, sem entender.

- Sua antiga vida. Agora, você deve viver sua nova vida em paz, junto com seus irmãos e Shikamaru.

- Eu... eu não entendi... você não ia me levar hoje?

- Seja feliz, Temari. Seja sempre feliz, busque isso com todas as suas forças. Viva intensamente, como fez neste ano.

Uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto da garota. Teria _ele_ de novo, teria sua vida de novo!

- Mas... por quê...

- Sua mãe mandou um olá. Até algum dia, Temari.

E então tudo foi se esvaindo...

- Temari? Oi, Temari! Me chama a essa hora pra ficar dormindo?

Ela acordou num salto, dando de cara com um Shikamaru assustado.

- O que houve?

- Eu... – ela olhou para suas mãos – eu...

- Ahn? Do que você ta falando? Você dormiu...

Um abraço forte interrompeu a fala de Shikamaru, que não entendeu nada.

- Eu amo você, Shikamaru.

- E-eu também amo você.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

E aí, e aí?!?!? Gostaram????? Cara, essa história me veio à mente do nada, quando tava voltando pra casa agora à pouco õO... vai entender...

Depois que eu reparei, ela ficou parecida com a historia daquele filme "Sete Dias" (acho que é esse o nome)... mas não foi a minha intenção, na verdade, eu nunca nem vi esse filme xD

Se gostou, deixa uma review, pelo bem do ego desta pessoinha que vos escreve, ok?!

Beijooooooooo e até mais!!!!!


End file.
